Rockhopper
Captain Rockhopper (commonly abbreviated as RH) is a jolly pirate who roams the seas around Club Penguin Island. He spends most of his time sailing with his red puffle, Yarr. He brings back rare items he finds and sells them for a cheap price to Club Penguin. He is the half-brother of Gary, Dot, Lily, Jeremy, and Katy. He has the same father of them but a different mother. Biography In early March 2005, Rockhopper had finished building his ship, the Migrator, and left the island with the intent to discover nearby lands, and return only a month later. Just after the first week of his journey, however, Rockhopper had sailed his way into a storm that blew his supplies off ship, and the ship off course. Rockhopper tried to find Club Pengin again, but instead landed on a small, deserted, island where he restocked supplies. Rockhopper soon discovered a small chest filled with hundreds of golden watches that still worked, then, a few days later, a crate from Club Penguin filled with blue masks and snorkals. He had then found the deserted island again, and called it Rockhopper Island. He didn't dock on the island, just kept going, and nearly two weeks later found a red puffle floating on the ocean, alone. He invited the creature onto his ship, and called it Yarr. After a year of traveling, he had discovered dozens of islands, and treasures. When the beacon in Club Penguin was relighted, Rockhopper quickly took notice, and set his way towards Club Penguin. After arriving in Club Penguin, he had sold some of his treasure to the residents living there. He had then returned to Rockhopper Island, where he had taken residence, to bring Red puffles to Club Penguin, which had been living on Rockhopper Island. After leaving Club Penguin a third time, Rockhopper sailed into another storm that damaged his ship. Luckily, he was able to make it to Rockhopper Island to make some temporary repairs, but he would need to return to Club Penguin to make some more permanent repairs. Rockhopper then started making frequent trips to Club Penguin over the next year before another storm hit his ship, sinking it. The residents of Club Penguin repaired it for him after salvaging parts of his old ship. He returned to Club Penguin on the life boat he had abandoned ship on.http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/books/journal.swf In 2007, Bambadee snuck onto the Migrator. Rockhopper quickly found Bambadee hiding in the Ship Hold. Shortly after finding him, Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin to drop Bambadee off. The two have since become friends. Rockhopper then made frequent trips to Club Penguin over the next couple years, with the trips becoming less frequent in 2012. In July of 2015, Rockhopper had eaten some cursed cheese that made him loose his memories. Penguins then had to go into his mind to help him remember what he had forgotten. As of this event, the Migrator has been lost at see, and Rockhopper is staying in Club Penguin, waiting for the ship to be found. Personality Rockhopper is a seafaring, adventurous pirate that is extremely brave. He would rather sit down and enjoy a cream soda rather than journey around the land. However, Rockhopper has a great love for the sea, and uses the Migrator to explore ithttp://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Rockhopper#Personality. For some reason, he has a rivalry with Charlie, though nobody knows why. Quotes *"Yarr! Set sail for a new adventure!" *"Shiver me timbers..that's a BIG _____" (Insert animal in blank.) *"Yo-ho, me-hearties! Guess what I have brought back this time!" *"It be gettin' choppy! Lower the sail! Land the masts! Man down the hatches! TRIM ME BEARD! No wait, me beard be perfect." -Rockhopper in Captain Rockhopper VS Mighty Squid Gallery Treasurechest to tra!.png|Him opening a Treasure Chest List of References Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Somervilles